Everything Im Not
by StarCrossedAngel15
Summary: Ino is having a party! Sakura is having problems to get Sasuke's attention so Ino puts her on stage, what will happen? SasuSaku NejiTen HinaNaru sorta songfic oneshot Please Read


**Hey guys! Someone had requested another songfic so when I was reading that review I was listening to the song "Everything I'm Not" by The Veronicas. So I decided to do one for that reviewer with that song.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor 'Everything I'm Not'**

**-----**

Saturday night, day for parting and just having fun. Ino was having a party that day because the best of friends had past to be Chunin together. Everyone was invited… Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, The Hokage, Kakashi, Iruka, Sasuke…I mean everyone…well except the few that didn't pass.

"Okay all done" Ino said looking at the place that the party was going to be held. There was a stage, awards that they were going to give in a table, tables packed with goodies, chairs, balloons, streamers, stereo, DJ, everything was perfect. Now all that was missing were the guests. The first to arrive was Chuji, because he wanted to get there before all the food was gone, next was Tenten with Neji, they have been a couple for a month now, then Hinata and Naruto, another couple, then Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Hokage, Iruka, more guest and last but not least Kakashi.

The party was jamming people dancing and talking and just having a good time. Sasuke was in a chair way at the end of the party, he didn't really wanna come but Naruto was bugging him all week so he decided to go to shut his mouth. Sakura was in the refreshment stand getting some punch. "Hey billboard brow!" Ino said.

"Ino Pig!" They hugged. They were friends, Ino had given up on Sasuke and went to the next great thing, Shikamaru.

"The party is great!" Sakura said.

"I know! This must be the party of the century…have you talked to Sasuke?"

"No…he doesn't even notice me…I took four hours in the mall just to find a perfect outfit. She was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt, with glitter, and a jean mini shirt. She curled her hair, had make-up and she had some silver earrings that glitter.

"Aww, but you look so pretty, I think it is because maybe he didn't see you well…" Ino said comforting her friend. "Don't worry I'm gonna make sure he notices you for sure." Ino walked up the stage.

'Oh no she is so not gonna do this…she is man' Sakura thought

"We are gonna do karaoke now and the first one to go shall be…" Sakura was trying to get out of the party when suddenly a light hit her. "Sakura Haruno"

"Thanks Ino" she said walking into the stage.

"No problem" She winked and got out of stage.

'No this is gonna be good' Sasuke thought while watching the girl in stage.

"Go Sakura you can do it, Believe it!" Naruto said from the audience.

Sakura just smiled and the song began…Ino knew her all to well it was her favorite song, and she began to sing.

**O no don't go changing, that what you told me from the start,  
Thought you where something different, that when it all just fell apart,   
Like you're so perfect, and I can't measure up,  
Well im not perfect, just all messed up**

Ino gave her a reassuring smile and Sakura began to sing…

**I was loosing myself to somebody else, but now I see  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you n me  
Cause the girl that you want,  
She was tearing us apart,  
Cause she's was everything, everything im not**

'Woah she sings pretty good…and the lyrics to that song is good'

**It's not like I need somebody, telling me where I should go at nite  
Don't worry you'll find somebody, someone to tell how to live there life,   
Cause your so perfect and no one measures up, yea all by yourself your all messed up**

'Sasuke is looking at me…he's even smiling at me…Ino you're the greatest'

**I was loosing myself to somebody else, but now I see  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you n me  
Cause the girl that you want,  
She was tearing us apart,  
Cause she's was everything, everything im not**

**Now wait a minute, because of u I never knew all the things I had  
Hey don't u get it, im not going anywhere with u tonite cause this is my life**

**I was loosing myself to somebody else, but now I see  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of you n me  
Cause the girl that you want,  
She was tearing us apart,  
Cause she's was everything, everything im not**

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend so this is the end of u n me  
Cause the girl that you want she was tearing us apart, cause she's everything, everything im not

She finished singing and everyone started to clap loudly, they threw flowers on the stage and even on guy threw his boxers which was pretty disgusting but at least she knew that she did good. But all she wanted to know was id Sasuke as impressed.

"Sakura you did great, who knew you could sing like that?" Naruto complimented.

"Thank you"

"Oh young Sakura you are so full of youthfulness someday I shall be as youthful as you" Rock Lee said.

"Yeah…" Sakura walked to Ino. "Ino thank you for putting me in that stage, I think Sasuke actually noticed me.

"Well don't just stay here talk to him" Ino said pushing her. Sakura walked up to Sasuke.

"Hi Sasuke, did you see me?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Yes…" Sasuke said a little annoyed.

"What did you think?" She asked.

"I thought it was pathetic, you are pathetic, just leave me alone Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Okay…if that is what you want…" Sakura said in a berg of tears.

"Yes that is what I want" Sasuke said. Sakura just ran out of the party and went to the river bank.

"You know Sasuke I never knew you could ever get even lower" Ino said.

"Yeah Teme, Sakura just wanted you to notice her and you treat her like a bag of dirt, shame on you" Naruto said.

"Now go apologize…" Ino said

"But…"

"No buts Mr. Go apologize"

"Yes mam" He said while standing up. He put his hands to his pockets and went to the river bank where Sakura was crying.

"Why doesn't he even notice me…" Sakura said

'Woah she really does love me' Sasuke said **'And you love her to' **Sasuke's inner self said. 'Yeah but I don't want Itachi or Orichimaru to get to her' **'She is in the same danger now and you guys are friends…so tell her'**

'Yes sir'

"Sakura…" Sasuke said from behind her

"Sasuke, what are you doing here…I thought I annoyed you" She said wiping the tears of her jade eyes.

'"That's the thing…you don't annoy me…I just tell you that because I don't want you to find out my real feelings"

"And what is that…" She asked

"I…I…I love you Sakura" Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke…I love you too" Fire works blasted and they began to kiss. Now this really is the party to remember.

**The End**

-----

**Okay guys, im gonna update my story My Name Is: Sakura Haruno in a few days just wait…um I hope you enjoyed this oneshot please review okay bye.**

**StarCrossedAngel15**


End file.
